


Long Island Iced Tea

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Spring Fling [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Seblaine Spring Fling Day 2: Spring Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Island Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in kind of hurry, so sorry if it isn't all that great :/

There were girls running around in bikinis, and guys drinking themselves until they fell to the ground. The air stank of booze, body odor, and sweat. At the bar, Sebastian sat, alone, trying his best to ignore the searing headache that had formed from all the screaming and pounding music that surrounded him. Thinking back to early this morning, he could not recall how Hunter had convinced him, rather last minute, to join him and the rest of their friends for the week at Daytona Beach. He had been adamant for weeks that he wanted to spend spring break at school, that he had studying to do. However, at five AM, Hunter had busted into his room, and pulled him out of bed. Hours later, it’s nearing midnight, he’s nursing some sort of fruity vodka thing (he’s not sure what it is called, but it has one of those cute paper umbrellas), and he has no idea where his friends have gone.

He has been sitting at the bar for nearly two hours, not wanting to take part in the dancing or skinny dipping, or whatever the hell it is people were doing. After the first hour, the bar tender had asked him why he didn’t go find some pretty girls to dance with (“You did come all this way. Might as well, have some fun.”), which made Sebastian choke on his drink and laugh. The bar tender had given him a confuse look and let him be after that, only ever interacting by refilling his drink

He considers finally giving up, and going up to the hotel room to sleep, but he’s worried that Hunter might be in their room with some girl (or _girls_ ). The thought made him shake his head in disgust. He’s just about to get up, when someone slides into the seat to his right. He turns and looks at the other man. He looks about the same age, and…well, he was probably the most beautiful person Sebastian had ever laid eyes on. The man looked up him, smiling kindly, before turning to the bar tender and ordering a Long Island Ice Tea. Sebastian can’t help but stare at the man, whose silky, black curls fell over his eyes. Lost in his own little fantasy, Sebastian doesn’t notice that the man is actually speaking to him,

“Um…hello? Anyone in there?” The man asks, chuckling, waving a hand in front of Sebastian’s face. Sebastian flushes when he realizes that he had been caught openly staring.

“Oh, um, hi.” He says, embarrassed.

“Hi! I’m Blaine.” He says, clearly not offended or creeped out.

“Sebastian.”

“So, Sebastian, what’s a cute guy like you doing sitting all alone at the bar?”

Looks like this night just got a whole lot better.


End file.
